


Bloody Kisses

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Drabble, M/M, Vampire Sex, can they even get hard their bodies are dead, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: "Warm your lips." I spoke softly, stroking his auburn curls as I pulled away from him.or, Louis and Armand kiss and stuff, but Louis ruins it, because Louis does that.





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> a) armand is red headed and Slavic in the book but Latino and dark haired in the movie. funny how that works. he's red haired and Slavic here.  
> b) god Louis why do you ruin every single romance, canonically, usually by managing to kill someone for somebody else and then fucking that next relationship up too  
> c) title stolen from type o negative, haha duh? it's me writing it I mean,   
> d) i only wrote this because I had writers block   
> e) I'll shut up. enjoy.

Armand slid his fingers wordlessly over mine, his cold touch soft nonetheless. I could feel my legs dangling off the windowsill, cold air breezing past Armand and I. The wind sounded outside, and the muffled voice's of the towers residents in the warm inside that our backs and elbows were still submerged in. 

"I want you." Armand spoke, his dark, ancient eyes focused directly on my light ones, his lips sensual, but slightly hard; he hadn't fed for several hours. 

"I love you." I curled my hand with his, and Armand leaned towards me, his red curls framing his high Slavic cheekbones, his nose just touching mine. 

His skin was cold, but his round eyes were filled with warmth; warmth unique to him. He was beautiful, that was simply a fact. I did not waste a second; I pressed my lips to his softly, the cold, red mouth molding into my own. I realized what I would do to warm this kiss; Armand loved me for my human qualities, but I could not engage in passionate embrace without feeling some warmth on his porcelain skin and cherry mouth. 

"Warm your lips." I spoke softly, stroking his auburn curls as I pulled away from him. 

Armand's eyebrows knit in momentary confusion, but as usual, the emotion disappeared into understanding when I arched my neck to the side, offering the smooth expanse to him. Slowly, I felt the cold lips press softly against my neck, and I buried my hand in the soft red curls, feeling sharp fangs make graceful contact with my neck for the first time in hundreds of years. The teeth pierced my skin smoothly, and I let out a pained whine, feeling my blood drip into my lover's mouth. 

I could still remember burying my hands in wild golden curls, stroking over the smooth fabric covering the thinly tapered waist of a different lover. The snide curl of Lestat's sensual lips when he looked at me was not lost from my memory as I supposed it to be. The love and passion I felt for Armand was strong, yes; but Lestat had been ever handsome, suave, charming.... and now he was dead. The red curls could have been golden ones if the light was different. My vision began to fuzz, and sensing this, Armand pulled away from my neck to press blood covered ruby lips against mine, a gentle hand caressing my chest, then untucking my shirt smoothly, sliding up my stomach, now warm from my blood. 

"Louis." Armand's warm lips kissed my jaw, "My love," they kissed my neck, "I want you." A final new kiss pressed against my lips, and Armand pulled back from me, pulling his hand out of the bottom of my shirt, his dark eyes laced with ill disguised hurt. 

"I thought that you hated him," Armand spoke belaboredly, "And that you would be mine now."


End file.
